Gliss
'''Gliss '''is a frost-talent fairy from the Tinker Bell film, Secret of the Wings. She lives in the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow, and is good friends with Periwinkle and Spike. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Background As said above, Gliss is a frost-talent fairy who lives within the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow. Unlike her good friend Spike, another frost-talent fairy, Gliss is either oblivious, or ignorant to the fact that fairies living on the warm regions of Pixie Hollow are not allowed to enter the Winter Woods, as seen when she happily invites Tinker Bell in. She was so excited that she suggested to show Tinker Bell around the Winter Woods. Appearances Secret of the Wings In the Frost Forest, Gliss is happily frosting leaves while Spike is laying on a leaf. Gliss tells Spike to practice and Spike simply puts her foot on a lead, frosting it and says "Practicing". When Periwinkle and Tink slide in, Gliss is ecstatic to hear that Peri and Tink were born from the same laugh, making them sisters. Spike however, thinks that Peri should return Tink back to the warm side. Gliss decides to show Tink around anyways, and Spike tags along. Gliss, Spike and Peri take Tinker Bell ice sliding, showing off their talents in the process. That night however, Dewey, the keeper of fairy knowledge and good friend to Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, is forced to have Tinker Bell return home, fearing her wings would freeze and decay in the ice cold climate. Tinker Bell and Peri decide to think of a way to see each other again, and have Periwinkle journey to the warm seasons in Pixie Hollow. Gliss, Spike, Sled and Slush take a large block of ice from the glacier. The ice block will be put onto a snow making machine that will allow Peri to cross the border separating Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Before Peri leaves, Gliss asks her to bring back the biggest acorn she can find, something she's been aching to have. After a day of laughs and merriment, the block of ice melts and Peri is forced to return home. When she does, Lord Milori arrives and notices Peri's wings shrivelling. Peri's wings recover within minutes of crossing back over the border but Milori declares that she and Tink may never see each other again. Periwinkle and Tink part ways, seemingly forever. Afterwards, the pixie dust providing fountain in the Winter Woods begin to give in. Tink arrives in the Winter Woods and alert Gliss, Spike and Peri that the Pixie Dust tree is in danger of being destroyed as a result of Pixie Hollow's dropping temperature caused by the snow making machine. Gliss, Spike and Peri are asked to preserve the tree using their frost magic. Because of the tree's grand size however, the trio are unable to do so in time. Milori, Dewey and several frost fairies arrive and finish the job right on time. After all is good, Lord Milori realises that the only reason the chaos occurred, is because he and Queen Clarion tried to separate Tink and Peri. The powerful fairies then allow warm fairies to cross the border. To make this safe, Gliss and Spike preserve the wings of the fairies that cross over, allowing them to spend as much time as they want in the Winter Woods. During the celebration, Tink's friend Bobble gives Gliss a large acorn as a gift, much to Gliss' absolute delight. The Pirate Fairy Gliss is seen briefly in fifth Tinker Bell film. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Fairies Category:Disney Characters